Viper
is a dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Description Appearance Viper is a slender, short furred she-cat. Her fur is quite rough from living wild, but she's not bothered about it, as soft fur won't help her plans. Her tail is long and thick, mostly covered in the thick black stripes of a classic tabby. She has small paws and short claws, although they are very sharp from her constant maintaining of them. Her teeth are yellow, but in good shape, one of her fangs broken from an unknown incident. A scar is present on her chin, from one of the first fights she ever had. Health Physical Health Viper is always practicing fight moves in her spare time rather than hunting. Though she doesn't often get sick, when she does it can be quite nasty. Mental Health Apart from her violent rages, Viper is strong in her mental health and a bit more intelligent than most, being leader of a group and having to make sure cats don't try and usurp her. Personality Viper is a sly, cunning, manipulative cat with few friends, seeing them more as pawns in her schemes. She is quite bitter at the Twolegs for taking one of her brothers, but still proud to be an independent cat. She rarely, if ever feels anything for the cats she deals with, even those that she knows. She often seeks out solitude, and if disturbed for no good reason, will often go into a violent rage and punish said cat severely. Usually though, she is cold and shrewd, forever watching to figure out the weaknesses of cats and use it against them. Skills and Abilities While not the most powerful cat out there, Viper is quite fast, yet brutal. She has no qualms about cheating in a fight, or going for the most vulnerable areas in order to kill or maim her opponent quickly. She's not the best hunter, often scaring away prey with her clumsy techniques, but doesn't see this as a problem when she has Twoleg rubbish and cats that can hunt for her, or even eating kittypet food when possible. Life Backstory She was born into a litter of five as the only she-cat, to a loner called Bubbles and a rogue called Daffy. She survived kithood along with three of her brothers, one dying simply because he was too small and weak. They were looked after by Bubbles and kept safe in the alley they lived in until Bubbles and Daffy had an argument, and Viper didn't see her father again until she was six moons old, and he took Viper, Dante, and her other brother by force, to the edge of the Twolegplace far away from her mother. She never saw her again and doesn't know if she is still currently alive or dead. With her father, Viper always felt she had to prove herself. Daffy taught her and her brothers in the ways of hunting and fighting, and raiding dumpsters and rubbish bins when prey wasn't available. It was a hard life, and had their food stolen from them multiple times by other rogues and loners. During a venture out to find food in a dump, her other brother was stolen by Twolegs, angering Viper as to how helpless they were as just straggling rogues. She began to see the wisdom in how it would be to band cats together to stop others beating them, and starting befriending cats and creating a group that raided other cats for food and cats. Viper was at the head of this 'organization', and with Dante as second in command, though recently she has heard of strange forest cats who scorn loners, kittypets, and rogues... Roleplay Character Pixels Viper.loner.png|Loner Quotes Trivia *Her mother and father are named after Trolly's cat, who's name was changed from Daffy to Bubbles once they found out she was female. Category:She-cats Category:Rogue Category:Trolly's Cats Category:Loner Category:Kit